Never give up hope
by jasamlante
Summary: Summary- Carly and Sam never gave up hope that he was gone. Everyone else would call it a bluff but them? No! They just needed proof. And that's what they got, proof.
1. Chapter 1

1 Never give up hope.  
FYI I love Sam and Carly. This first chapter may seem like I hate Sam. But I don't, in the show, she was a bitch towards Carly and this is how I'm writing her for this chapter. She will become nice. Don't worry! I did change a hint of history though, recent history not past. You will see.

Summary- Carly and Sam never gave up hope that he was gone. Everyone else would call it a bluff but them? No! They just needed proof. And that's what they got, proof.

"How can he be gone sonny! He can't be gone! This is Jason were talking about. He comes back!" Carly screamed in the hotel  
"Not this time"  
"No!"

"Are you okay?"  
"No! My ex husband comes walking in telling me my best friend dies, and you ask me if I'm okay? Sonny what is wrong with you?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."  
"I'm going to see Sam."

*knock knock*  
"Jason?- oh Carly what do you want?" Sam scoffed adjusting Danny on her hip.  
"I wanted to-to see h-how you are doing?" She sniffled  
"I'm fine you can leave."  
"Sam-"  
"Save it Carly, you just came to rub it in my face that Jason was no good for me and Danny and I will move on to the next guy."  
"That's not why I'm here Sam!"  
"Carly, I'm done I don't care why you're here, just leave."  
"Fine, Sam I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the hell I've put you through."  
"Bye!" Sam screamed one last time slamming the door and turning to slide down it, against her back. She let tears slide down her face and cried. It had been two days since Jason was pronounced dead. But she knew if a body isn't found that you can't rule out as being dead.

Carly walked out of Harborview towers and headed to her BMW. She sat in the drivers seat and set her head on the steering wheel. Tears freely falling off her eyelashes onto her blue dress. She picked up her head, wiped off her tears and drove to the daycare where Josslyn was at.

"Mommy!"  
"Hi baby girl. You ready to go home?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. We're gonna go home and have a girls night in. How does pizza, tangled, and lots of candy and junk food sound?"  
"Yay!"  
"Alright lets go."

"Michael, Starr, what are you doing here?"  
"We wanted to see if you and Danny would accompany us at Kelly's for dinner."  
"S-sure. Let me grab his diaper bag."

"I'm going to use the restroom, want me to take Danny?" Michael asked  
"No, that's ok sweetie."  
"Sam, how are you. I know how you are feeling, I've been in your place."  
"Starr, I'm not doing good. I just want to shut down. First I- I was r-raped by a freak, found out I was pregnant and told it wasn't Jason's baby. Then I deliver my son, my healthy little boy and he is switched with a dead baby, by Heather Webber. And to top it off, Heather is about to commit suicide with him and Jason saves him only to be shot eight hours later. We're trying to save our marriage and he's pronounced dead."  
"I know it's hard, but with time and the right people you'll get through it. I did." She said kissing Michael.

"Mommy, why were you crying earlier?"  
"No reason joss." Carly said, hating to lie to her daughter. "Just enjoy the movie. Want more Swedish fish?"  
"Yes please."  
The mother and daughter finished the movie and headed to bed. Carly put Josslyn down, and left for her own room. She laid down, thinking what all had happened in the past few days. Jason had been shot and pushed in the harbor, but he's been shot before. A lot of times. He was left for dead numerous times, she couldn't even keep track of. He's been locked in a burning elevator while being held hostage, he survived a car crash that his drunk brother caused, and many more accidents, she knew he would survive being shot once in the back and pushed into 70 degree water. She knew.

Sam finished giving her son a bottle and put him down for the night after a rock in the rocking chair and a bedtime story about Jason his dad, in every way that counted. Sam headed to her room and put in one of Jason's infamous black tshirts for bed. She laid down, thinking what all had happened in the past few days. Jason had been shot and pushed in the harbor, but he's been shot before. A lot of times. He was left for dead numerous times, she couldn't even keep track of. He's been locked in a burning elevator while being held hostage, he survived a car crash that his drunk brother caused, and many more accidents, she knew he would survive being shot once in the back and pushed into 70 degree water. She knew.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Crying was heard from her room and it was scaring her. Josslyn quickly got out of bed and ran into her moms room to find her sitting against the bed with her face in her hands soaked from tears.  
"Mommy, why are you crying?"  
"Sweetie come here." Carly pulled her daughter into her lap and hugged her close. "Do you remember uncle Jason?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you remember how I told you him and uncle sonny have a bad job where they hurt people who try to hurt us?"  
"A little bit."  
"Well someone hurt uncle Jason and he's gone"  
"But you said uncle Jason loved us and would never leave even though you drive him crazy."  
"I, Joss, uncle Jason, he became an angel. Too soon."  
"Like the ones that the pastor tells us about at church?"  
"Yes, like those. And he's watching over us like other people. Like cousin Jake, whose kidney you have."  
"Oh. Well can we go to Kelly's and have choco chip panacakes."  
"Yeah why not. Go get dressed."

Josslyn and Carly enjoyed their breakfast at Kelly's and took a walk along the pier, Carly telling stories about her and Jason to Josslyn, the PG version anyway.

Sam woke up again, to the same nightmare she had been having all week. Jason's murder. Something didn't fit right, there was always a piece missing when she would wake up and analyze the dream. In hope of hopefully finding her husband. She walked to the nursery and got her son up. She fed him and talked to him trying to calm her own nerves. Once it was around his nap time she placed him back in the crib and went downstairs to the couch. A few minutes later a Manila envelope was slipped under her door with her name on it. SAMANTHA MORGAN. Was all it read.

"Come on Joss, lets go visit aunt Sam."  
The girls walked up to penthouse two and knocked on the door softly.  
"Sam you in there?"  
"Aunt Sammie?"  
"Joss, lets use the key." Carly said unlocking the door to find an empty living room. The girls walked farther in the room. "Joss, sweetie, stay close to mommy."  
The girls ventured from the living room to the kitchen to the patio and Sam nor Danny was to be seen. Carly picked up Josslyn and went upstairs. She looked into the pink room where spinelli used to live. No sign. But pictures of Sam and Jason. And Maxie and spinelli. Josslyn asked about all the pictures and Carly explained to the best of her knowledge. They then ventured to Jason's room to find it empty of Sam and the baby. Carly became scared, but remembered Sam loved to take baths of what Jason had told her. She knocked on the bathroom door that had been cracked open, with the light on, as if it was occupied. No answer. Carly walked in hoping Sam wasn't in the tub. And she wasn't. She wasn't in the bathroom either. Carly and Josslyn set off to the last room to check; the nursery. Carly hoped and prayed Sam was there because her car was in the garage, hopefully she hadn't been kidnapped. She and Joss walked slowly down the hallway and neared the nursery, hoping like hell they found Sam.  
As they got ready to enter, Carly could hear the distinct sound of crying. To her surprise she found Danny looking at his mobile and Sam sitting on the rocker eyes closed, crying hard.  
"Sam" she whispered  
No answer  
"Sam" she whispered louder.  
"W-what?" Sam cried.  
"Sweetie are you okay?"  
"N-no."  
"You can talk to me."  
"L-lets go to m-my room." Sam lead  
"Joss, keep an eye on Danny, come and get us if he starts to fuss."  
"Ok."

"Sam, what's the matter?"  
"T-this." She said handing Carly the Manila envelope. Carly open the package and read the contents.  
"That bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

3. "So let me get this straight. Todd and Heather switched the babies and Jason had a hunch Danny was still alive. Then he asks that gold digging whore for help. She finds out the maternity, and Danny is a match to you, and Jason! But, she lied. She said for a week it wasn't your kid. Then kissed Jason and told him the truth! Jason missed time out on his family, his true family, because of Elizabeth! She's so obsessed with being the only one to be his baby mama that she costed him precious time with his son, biological son."  
"Yep."  
"Well, this only means one thing."  
"What?"  
"We go pay floor whore a visit."  
"I guess. Give me a bit to clean up and will you call Michael and Starr to watch Danny and Josslyn?"  
"Of course. Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You are really, I don't know how to put this? I think before I was jealous of you and how Jason cared and put you before me. But now, now I hope we could possibly become friends?"  
"I would like that Carly. I really would. And you know Jason would still move heaven and earth for you."  
"Yeah, sometimes."

"Michael, Starr, Sam says Danny will be content if you talk to him and read to him. Put a movie in for Joss. Sam said she has a few in Danny's room. Well see you later."  
"Ok, Carly. Come on Michael."  
"Bye mom. Don't do anything uncle Jason wouldn't do."  
"Yeah, right." She mumbled "Sam."  
"Lets roll."

The girls took Jason's Harley, because it was beautiful out. They each had on their leather jackets, boots and guns for emergency. Carly had to be careful with hers because she and Sam both could get arrested because Carly didn't have a permit.  
Sam pulled up into Elizabeth's driveway, and killed the engine. Carly hopped off, making sure her boot knife was secure. The two women walked up to the door and knocked. Waiting patiently, tapping her foot anxiously, Carly knocked again. Louder. Finally, the floor whore opened the door and immediately scrunched her face. Sam and Carly pushed through the door.  
"Elizabeth." Both women said  
"Carly, Sam, what are you doing here."  
"Why don't you ask my son and his father? Oh wait you can't because their time is up!"  
"Lizzie, did ya think that we wouldn't find out that you knew Tea Delgado had SAM and JASON'S son! And you not only kept him from them, but lied straight to Jason's face, kissed him and then fessed up. Costing them precious time with Daniel!" Carly screamed  
"Jason and I were trying to salvage our marriage and you kissed him! Then we finally get my son back and we still thought was Franco's. when you knew damn well he was Jason's but your lying ass made Jason think he was Franco's and we had to deal with that. Then when Jason, MY HUSBAND! Is pronounced dead hours after we're reunited with my son?! How does your conscious feel? Huh? Do you feel at least an ounce of guilt?!" Sam screamed tears running down her cheeks matching Carly.  
"Not only did you keep Danny away from Jason, but Jake too. Your own son lived three years without knowing his father because you thought it would be safer for Jake to live with you, when in reality, he would've been safer with Sam and Jason because your stupid ass left the door open at night and he walked outside."  
"Carly, how could you say that? Sam watched Jake get kidnapped, then hired two goons to scare us. And she is always taking Jason away from you."  
"Don't turn this around on me you little bitch!" Sam screamed, back handing the woman. Her ring scraped Liz's cheek and drew a tiny bit of blood.  
"You bitch!" Elizabeth screamed lunging at Sam. Carly jumped in front and pushed her back. Kneeing her in the side and pinning her on the floor.  
"Little bitch, don't mess with me or my family, or you wont know what hit you." Carly said with such hatred.  
"Did you threaten me?"  
"No, she promised you." Sam smirked. Slapping Liz one last time.  
"By the way, the only reason I kept my son and yours away from you and Jason was I didn't want them to turn out like Michael." She sneared  
Carly looked at her, ready to cry, but Sam cut in.  
"You didn't want Jake or MY son to turn out into a young business man. A family man, with a beautiful girlfriend, great grades, the best family, and a wonderful life with love? That's weird. Because that's exactly how I want Danny to turn out to be. I hope to god he follows in Michael's footsteps. And he finds a wonderful girl that would definitely marry him. Lots of brothers and sisters and such a big family that loves him."  
"I meant when he was shot!"  
"That had NOTHING to do with Jason!" Carly screamed, "it was because of Sonny's negligence and lack of parental guidance not to bring a 10 year old to a coffee importers warehouse when he knew there were threats. Then to dismiss guards and bring Kate along, only to shield her when the bullet came, not his son. See, nothing to do with Jason or Sam, who would've been the best step mother any child could ever have if it weren't her child. I'm so glad to call this woman my friend and that when Michael was going through a hard time and couldn't open up to someone, Sam would be there for him." Carly screamed her face bright red, as she hugged Sam.  
"Thanks Carly. As for you, I hope you rot in hell for being such a psychotic bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else!"  
"FREEZE!" A loud voice said from behind


	4. Chapter 4

4. "Anna, thank god."  
"Elizabeth, zip it. Samantha Morgan, Carly Jacks and Elizabeth Webber are under the arrest for different crimes. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law. Please put your hands behind your back. Officer Brown and officer Jacobs please cuff two of them. Ladies follow me."

PCPD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Anna, why are we here?" Liz whined  
"You are here because you are an accomplice in the kidnaping of six month old Daniel Edward Morgan. Ladies, you are here on the assault charges of Elizabeth Webber, and Carly, seriously, carrying a gun without a permit, this can be serious. You may each call your attorney."  
"I call first!" Carly shouted  
"Second!" Sam followed  
"Third" Elizabeth grumbled.

"Yes, Diane, Sam and I got arrested and...no I'll, I'll tell you why later. Please get sonny and meet us at the PCPD with him and Alexis,...yes, thanks Diane,...bye bye."

"Hey mom...no I'm fine, please meet me and Carly at the...let me finish, PCPD...no I didn't fight her...yes I'm fine... See you soon... Thanks."  
"Elizabeth, do you have a lawyer?"  
"No."  
"Would you like one?"  
"What's the use, I loose everything to saint Sam and queen Carly might as well go to jail and let them raise my kids seeing as they are family to them."  
"So you want to be sent to prison and leave Cameron and Aiden's custody to Sam and Carly?"  
"Guess so. Congratulations ladies, you win again!" She said being hauled off to a cell.  
"Did, did, Liz just give us custody of her boys?"  
"I think so. Hey mom." Sam smiled  
"How in the hell are you here?"  
Alexis sat down and Diane followed shortly after as the two younger women explained what happened at Elizabeth's house. Seeing how they openly admitted it and they had the best lawyers the girls were free to go, all charges dropped and Cameron and Aiden would be picked up and brought to Sam's house.

The girls arrived home around 1 am very exhausted and tired. Sam unlocked the door and found another letter at the floor. She placed it on the desk and would look at it tomorrow. Carly picked up her daughter off Michael's lap and carried her to Jason's room. Sam carried Danny to his crib and went downstairs to welcome Cam and Aiden and put them up in the pink room. Then, she walked into her room and laid down next to Josslyn who was in between her and Carly and fell asleep.

Michael and Starr were gone by the time Sam woke up. She was up early due to her son was hungry and Aiden was scared and wanted his mommy. Even though she was grumpy, Sam woke Carly up and had her help with the kids. Sam helped get Aiden dressed and started Josslyn's bath. Cameron went out with Carly to pick up breakfast, seeing both women can't cook. Sam thought to herself, thanking god Danny inherited her late sleeping habits and not Jason's 'early bird catches the worm' ego. She finished dressing Aiden in the bathroom while making sure Joss was safe in the tub. Then, she dressed Joss and got her cranky son out of bed and downstairs by the time Carly and Cameron returned.

"Sam, I saw that letter you picked up last night."  
"Yeah, I'm nervous to open it. I mean, what's next, first one has proof that Elizabeth knew about my kid what's next?"  
"I don't know but I'm curious."  
"Go ahead and open it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my god!"  
"What?!"  
"This is a picture of, of Jason, dated two days ago, and he's, he's alive!"  
"What?!"  
"Look!"  
Sure enough, there was a picture of Jason staring at a wall in deep thought, dated two days ago. He seems healthy, a little thin, but healthy.  
"I knew it! I knew he wasn't gone." Sam cried.  
"But where is he?" Carly asked wanting to know who had her best friend and where he was being held captive.  
"I know if we go to sonny, he'll make us go to the island, so, I'm planning is a trip Carly, ready for an adventure?"  
"You bet your ass I am!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
HEY GUYS! IVE BEEN WRITING THIS ON MY PHINE SO I CAN'T REALLY DO TOO MUCH EDITING ON IT. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE INSPIRATION. FYI I DID NOT PLAN ON HAVING LIZ GO TO JAIL AND SAM AND CARLY BE GIVEN CUSTODY OF THE BOYS BUT MY HANDS HAVE A MIND OF THIER OWN! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry ie been a sucky updater. Got some inspiration though! Thought you may enjoy this! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Sam, Carly and all four kids finished eating their breakfast when a knock came upon the door.**

"I will get that." Sam said standing up. "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Samantha Morgan or Carly Corinthos-Jacks?" Some woman asked

"Who's asking?" Sam said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Mrs. Burns from social services. I'm on the Webber children's case." The woman replied

"Okay, yes, I'm Sam. Please, come in." She said shaking the lady's hand and inviting her in. "Carly, could you come here?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Carly said exiting the kitchen. Sam sat down and explained who the woman was.

"I was asked to check up on living arrangements for the two boys." Mrs. Burns replied

"Well, um, can I speak to Carly for a moment in the kitchen?" Sam said pulling Carly there. "Carly, we live in two places but we both have custody. What are we going to do?"

"For the time being, move to my house, there's plenty of room. I have five bedrooms. Tell the lady, we are in the process of moving."

"Alright." Sam said leaving the kitchen. "Mrs. Burns, Carly and I are in the process of moving. We already have a house on Harborview Road."

"Okay. Will you both be living together?"

"Yes. Sam and I have been living separate, but she is moving back home." Carly said.

"Why were you two living separately?"

"Ma'am, that's our personal business." Sam smiled politely.

"I know, but it concerns the boys living state."

"Alright, you want the truth? Sam and I are friends. I live on Harborview and she lives here. I have a daughter and she has a son. We will be moving her into my house and then we will all be a happy family. Elizabeth lost everything because she helped kidnap Sam's son. So, she gave us custody of her kids. Which I'm actually related to. Their father is my cousin. And Sam is partially related to. The boys' father's brother is Sam's cousin. So we are all freaking related!" Carly snapped a little.

"Okay, miss. I am just here to make sure Cameron and Aiden have a nice home and stable parents."

"I'm sorry about her outburst. I can assure you, Cam and Aiden will be fine living at Carly's house once they are settled in."

"Great. I will be back in a month to check on progress. Thank you for your time." Mrs. Burns said showing herself out.

"Well, Carly babes, looks like I'm moving." Sam said smiling.

"Yep. Wait, what about the letter? And Jason?"

"Um. We need to have Michael keep the kids for a while. Get packed. Gather some clothes and get a jet handy." Sam said quickly thinking.

"I'm on it!" Carly said rushing around, trying to find her phone. Once she did, she dialed Michael. "Michael, can you watch four kids while I go away on business with Sam? Please? It's really important... No I'm not going to get arrested again... Yes four kids, Josslyn, Danny, Cameron and Aiden... Elizabeth gave us custody... She's in jail... Please just watch them until further notice... At the penthouse... Thank you... Yes, pack and you and Starr can come over right away... I love you too... See you soon!" Carly finished and hung up. "Sam, I'm going to run to my house and pack clothes. I have to get stuff for Josslyn too. I will be back. Michael and Starr are on their way."

"Okay. I'm just packing a few... Things." Sam said hesitantly, knowing Carly knew what she meant.

Sam went to her room and pushed the dresser aside. It was easy because there was nothing in it. She bent down and pulled up the carpet patch which revealed a safe. She punched in the code and took out a few weapons, mainly Jason's desert eagle, her .45 colt, Jason's back up gun, .9 mm. And her back up, a ruger .47 sp101. Then a few knives, boot knives, calf knives, pocket knives, her lock picking kit, some flashlights, and a few other things. Then she pushed the dresser back and packed her clothes.

As Sam came back downstairs, she greeted Michael and Starr at the door. Telling them to put their stuff up in hers and Jason's room. She then told the kids to go to the living room, where Carly was sitting after she arrived back.

"Hey kiddos, I know this is a drastic change, but this is how it will be from now on. Cam, Aiden, your mom is being put in time out for a while in a special building. And she told me and Sam that she wanted us to take care of you. We were happy to." Carly explained.

"But now Carly and I are being called away on business, so Michael and Starr are going to watch you. But once we get back, we will all live at Carly's house. We don't know when exactly we will be back, but it will be soon. Please be good for Michael and Starr. We will call every night. And probably more." Sam picked up

"Just know that we both love all of you." Carly said getting up and kissing the three kids' foreheads.

"Carly, we have to get going. Grab the envelope, and your bag. Michael, Liz's house key is on the desk if you need to get Cam and Aiden anything. We love you guys!" Sam said walking out the door with two bags in her hand. She knew exactly where Jason was, and she was going to find him, with the help of their best friend.

sorry for any misspelled words or grammar errors. Don't forget to review!

~Sierra


End file.
